The Sunshine Love
by GreetingsWanderer
Summary: Naruto has finally returned from his training. However, his life could not be any crazier than it will be now. (NarutoxIno) (other ships tbd)(rated T for my tendency to use some curse words.)
1. Forgotten memories

**A/N: Here's the second installment of the series! Hope you're enjoying it. Sorry for the wait, but when I was reading this I was not satisfied with my writing so…. I went and read every single decent Naruino fanfic there was to just look at the writing style and I think mine has gotten better because of it. Anyways this might lead to a rewrite of the first chapter, but this second chapter isn't changing the first one would just change a bit to be more descriptive. Also, I have decided that Naruto can get drunk. I know a lot of stories use the Kyuubi and poison thing and make the whole drunk think a fake one that is revealed later. No, he's drunk easier this way.**

(Flashback 3 years, forgotten memories)

Naruto got out of bed like he would any other day, but this was anything but. Today would be the day he leaves the village with Jiraiya. He slowly got up, thinking about what he would do today. He was hoping that he would be able to say goodbye to everyone before he left, he would miss them, he knew it. Little did he know, a certain Blond haired friend had the exact same idea.

"Hey Forehead, isn't today the day Blondie leaves?" Ino asked while sitting on a bench across from Sakura as she watched the afternoon traffic of people go by. "Shouldn't we do something?" Ino stopped as Sakura stared at her as if she grew a second head. "What?"

"Don't take this in the wrong way… but Ino… are you being nice?" Sakura gave a teasing smile, "Do you have a thing for Naruto or something?" As she felt the killing intent rise from the platinum blond she toned it down a bit. "Geez, is that really that bad of a guess? It's not like you should care about, you don't even talk to him."

Ino rolled her eyes and shrugged, "He's your friend though, I thought you would care." She paused as she decided to be a little mischievous, "He has a crush on you anyways and you know it. Give him a little happiness before he leaves, Kami knows he needs it after… you know." Sakura's mood had suddenly switched a depressing one. (think of the depressed anime mood whenever Sasuke is mentioned to Naruto or Sakura) Ino quickly sweat dropped, "Hey hey don't worry he'll come back. Naruto can get him, believe it!"

Sakura turned to her in surprise, "Did you just quote Naruto?" Ino realized and reeled in disgust, giving Sakura a tiny laugh but she still thought the idea over. "You're probably right though, let's go get everyone."

(Later that day at a restaurant)

The friends were having a great meal and were reaching the end of the dinner. "I can't thank you guys enough, you're the best friends I could have." Naruto said slightly teary eyed. All of his gathered friends were smiling right at him.

"I mean we couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye, could we?" Tenten said as everyone nodded their heads.

"YES NARUTO-SAN YOUR ITERNAL YOUTH WOULD HAVE BEEN MISSED WITHOUT A GOOD BYE!" Lee shouted teary eyed as everyone gave a sweat drop.

Naruto gave a light hearted laugh, "Thanks Lee, it means a lot."

Kiba made a face. "Before we go and get sappy here…" He whispered something to the waitress coming by, "I have a great idea."

Neji gave him a stare and sighed, "Kiba-san I don't know if this is the best id-"

"Shut it Hyuuga, we're ninja we can handle it." Kiba's eyes gleamed with excitement as he saw the waitress coming back with a bottle of…. Sake…

Sakura gave a raised eyebrow, "You sure you want that stuff? Tsunade-sama…." She gave a shudder, "It's scary let's leave it at that."

Shino spoke up for the first time, "To be fair Sakura-san, Hokage-sama isn't normal." As he said this, in the Hokage office Tsunade suddenly sneezed.

"Damn kids must be talking about me." Tsunade muttered under her breath. "SHIZUNE BRING ME MORE SAKE!" Shizune rushed in with more sake and of course sweatdropping.

Shikamaru spoke up, "As troublesome as drinking that is, we might not see Naruto ever again." Everyone quickly turned to him with questioning eyes. Shikamaru sighed and muttered under his breath, "This is so troublesome… I should've just shut my mouth." He looked at everyone. "We're ninja, we never know when we might die or never come back for whatever reason. We might as well drink while everyone's here."

"Geez Shikamaru, you're always the killjoy." Ino said as Shikamaru gave shrug.

"I'm just being honest."

Naruto got up, "I'm NOT dying guys and neither are any of you. You guys better not." Naruto put his hands behind his head and have a grin, "Who would I pull my pranks on if you guys were dead."

Everyone just hit their heads on the table.

"I think that makes me want to die."

"Same here… take me with you."

"Naruto-kun…."

"Shush Hinata he might prank you first."

Naruto looked at everyone. "C'mon guys it's not that bad… It's not like I'm going to paint your faces like the Hokage heads." Everyone kept their heads down.

"Does he not remember what he did a few days ago…"

"I still can't get that paint out of my clothes…"

Naruto gave a sheepish leaugh, "Oh right… ahaha…. Ok ok fine maybe I did, forget it. I agree with Kiba, lets drink."

Kiba shot up, "SOMEONE SAY DRINK?" Everyone's head was still down.

"Is alcohol his ramen…"

Everyone got up and agreed to at least a shot. They found that the liquid was nice and warm in their stomach and was not unpleasant at all. As the night continued the conversations kept going and slowly they started to implement games as they were drinking away their shyness, even Hinata was starting to talk more. At this rate, no one would remember tonight. Not even Naruto and his immune system.

Naruto had decided to step out of the restaurant onto the balcony to look at the night sky. Ino looked up and noticed that he was alone and decided to join him. She, however, was drunk out of her mind.

"Could you be anymore more loud walking over here?" Naruto said not turning around to her.

Ino had half a mind to slap him but decided against it, "Are you not drunk? You sure don't look like it."

Naruto gave a tiny laugh, "Im drunk, I just don't show it… sorta has to do with fluffy."

Ino was confused, "Fluffy...?" She started giggle intensely, "You call your "friend" fluffy?"

Naruto blushed, "I mean it makes him feel less scary to me, you know?"

Ino gave a sigh, "Whatever makes you feel better." She looked at the stars silently for a bit, "When do you think you're coming back?"

Naruto looked at her for a second and looked back up, "I don't know… ero-sennin said it might be at least 3 years."

Ino thought for a second and gave a soft laugh, "You better come back fast or someone might snatch up Sakura from you."

Naruto paused and raised his eyebrows, "Who says I would mind?"

Ino turned her head towards him taking her eyes off from the stars to the blue seas in his eyes, "What do you mean you wouldn't mind, you've been obsessed with her for years. I saw you try to kiss her as Sasuke once." She blurted it all out before she knew what she was saying due to her drunkenness.

Naruto looked amused, "Spying huh?" Ino turned red and Naruto gave a sigh, "Feelings change Ino-chan, I think the last mission… Seeing how much she wants him back... I don't think I want to interfere with that anymore, if Sakura changes I'm guessing she'd tell me."

Ino's mind was racing as she was told this. _He sounds… mature? That's a first._ "I guess I know what you mean… I don't think I could think of Sasuke in that way after he hurt you guys like that." Naruto gave a silent nod, but suddenly gave a laugh.

"Seems like a little alcohol makes you more friendly Ino-chan, maybe we should do this more often." Naruto said teasingly, but he didn't see the fist coming his way. Ino could no longer hold it back.

"Shut it. I can still hit you while drunk."

"Noted… Jeez you hit almost as hard as Ba-chan."

But still, Ino never knew that talking to the other blonde would have been this enjoyable, although maybe the alcohol was helping more than she like to admit. They continued their conversation as the people inside gave the two a look that went unnoticed.

"What's up with those two?" Kiba asked as he continued to drink his sake.

Sakura was staring at them as well, "I don't know, she's been like this the whole day. She planned this whole party not me." She gave a shrug. Suddenly a thought came to her mind. "Anyone want to take bets? Get together or not?" Everyone looked at her and sighed. She looked around, "What?"

"Looks like you're learning more than just medic Jutsu from Tsunade-sama, Sakura." Tenten said with a wink. "You're becoming a little Tsunade-sama, you drink, you heal, you gamble…" As she said this a certain white haired Sennin shivered as he was "researching".

"More Tsunades," Jiraiya shook in fear, "I don't think I can live through another one."

The rest of Rookie 9 were nodding slowly. "Yea I'm down for a bet." Kiba said, "No way she's going to like that fool."

"Naruto-san will make her fall in love with his youthful fire!" The green ninja exclaimed.

Shikamaru just sighed, "It's too troublesome to care."

The group continued until they reached a consensus. However, there wasn't much disagreement in the group. Everyone but Kiba thought there was something there. Although Shikamaru and Neji did not give their opinions due to it being "Troublesome" and "Not appropriate to judge fellow shinobi's relationship."

Kiba laughed manically while rubbing his hands, "Oh I can't wait for all the money to be mine."

"you know, it'll be a while until anything starts, he has to come back first." Shikamaru sighed. He was sighing in his mind. Why was he was the only logical one?

"So, you are siding with them aren't you, you lazy ass!"

Shikamaru rolled his head and yawned, "I'm just stating the obvious. It's not like they'll be doing anything until he gets back"

Sakura turned to look at the two outside again and laughed. "You might want to look outside Shika."

As everyone turned they could see Ino leaning her head on Naruto's shoulders as they talked. Their eyes slowly widened as they saw Naruto put an arm around her. Kiba looked down slightly disappointed, "The money I might lose is giving me a headache, this isn't fair I shouldn't get a headache until tomorrow morning. Damn you Naruto for ruining alcohol for me." He shook his fist at the air. Shikamaru on the other hand sighed. _Troublesome._

Hinata tried to comfort him, "It's okay Kiba-kun, maybe the Sake's effects are coming early."

Everyone raised their eyebrows once again, _Kiba-kun?_

Back outside our favorite blonds continue their conversation.

"Kami it's getting cold out here." Ino said as she slightly shivered. Naruto silently nodded to himself and gave her his jacket.

She stopped as she felt a warm jacket around her. She looked at Naruto to see him in a tight black shirt instead of his normal orange.

"Naruto?"

"Hey don't worry I don't get cold often because of… fluffy." He said with a smile. "Besides Ino-chan, I had to thank you some way for planning all this." He blushed slightly.

"T-thank you Naruto." Ino said blushing as well.

"Keep it it looks good on you, I have a bunch more at home." His blush started to get darker. _Damn, why am I getting so r-_ His thoughts were paused as Ino gave him a drunken kiss on cheek.

"Thanks Naruto…kun."

Everyone but Kiba and the two non-voters started celebrating. "Hey calm down, this doesn't mean anything yet!"

Tenten shook her head and smirked at him, "Give up hope before it gets worse, Inuzuka."

"Never, a Inuzuka fights to the end, right Akamura?" Kiba turned to Akamura to see that he was avoiding the answer. Kiba's faced quickly fell "Not you too…."

Naruto was taken aback by that kiss but he definitely didn't show it. He just smiled at her and looked back at the stars.

"We should go back in Ino-chan they must be wondering what we're doing." Naruto said after a while as he looked back at the crowd of people. He paused. "Well they seem to be enjoying themselves without us." He paused again as he saw that everyone seemed to be laughing at Kiba, "What did Kiba do this time?"

"Who knows? He and Akamura get themselves into deep shit too often." Ino said but gave a tiny smile, "Then again so does our favorite blondie."

Naruto feigned surprise and jokingly replied, "You? Wow I never expected you to be that kinda girl, thought you'd be too worried about your beauty."

"Oh shut it." As she said it she slightly blushed at his comment. _Beauty huh?_ She gave a loud sigh, neither trying to move away from the moment that they were having. The silence was settling in but suddenly she had an odd feeling to ask a question on her mind.

"Do you have to go?" she whispered softly. He turned to her with sad eyes. He sighed, "You know I have to… It's better this way I can protect you once I come back."

Nearly all of it went over her head as she just thought of the last few words. _I can protect you…. You…. Me? Why would he?_

He gave her his signature grin, "Besides I have to be strong to become Hokage."

She just sighed as she was brought back to reality, "You and your Hokage." _Of course…_ She thought.

The silence continued, all thoughts of going back inside were forgotten completely.

The ramen fiend had a question as well, "Ino-chan, I've been wondering…." Ino looked over awaiting the question, "Why did you do all this? We never really talked before…" He said in an odd non-Naruto like matter. It wasn't like him to be shy about things.

She had wondered that herself and had to give some thought before she gave an answer. "I don't know honesty. I guess I thought Forehead would miss you and all of us would too. Honestly, the idea came to me this morning while talking to Sakura." She decided she would play with him a little bit. "So don't feel special, alright? I would do this for anyone that's a friend."

Naruto could hear the playfulness in her voice, "And I was here thinking that you loved me." He replied with a laugh although his face was slowly getting red as he said it.

"Well, well maybe the idiot does know more than we think about girls." Ino joked although getting red as well. Naruto, however, shuddered.

"After what Ba-chan told me about girls, I guess I started picked some stuff up.

She raised an eyebrow but decided not to question it. _What is up with those two?_

Naruto gave it some thought, "Hey Ino-chan, let me thank you when I come back! We can go get some rame- I mean some I don't know some place you like."

"Are you asking me on a date, Naruto-kun? While we're drunk out of our minds?" Ino said with a smirk fully knowing neither of them would remember this conversation when they woke up. However, the smirk quickly faded when she saw him pull out a small piece of paper and a pen. He quickly wrote down _Go out with Ino-chan when I come back._ He then quickly put it in his equipment bag looking smug.

He looked up and smiled, "There, no way I'll forget." He looked such like a proud little kid that it could have melted anyone's heart.

Ino was touched by the gesture and winked, "You know that could mean more than one thing?" Naruto shrugged. This time it was Ino looking back inside. "Alright, we should really head in." She turned to go when she felt her arm being grabbed. Suddenly she was twisted into Naruto's chest. She could feel his warmth and starting blushing. _He feels so nice and comfortable_ She tried to keep her cool as best as she could so she wouldn't stutter. However, words were not needed. He was just staring into her eyes and even in her drunken state she knew what was happening. They slowly came closer and closer. _Kami, what's going o-_

They were cut short by a yelling Kiba, "OY! YOU TWO GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW."

She was relieved but disappointed at the same time. She wouldn't have wanted her first kiss to be a mistake. She could safely say he would have thought the same. _But would that have been a mistake?_

The two looked at each other while blushing, but decided to join the group again to drink even more Sake, the thoughts of the date already in the back of the blondes' minds. What could go wrong? It's not like they would be forgetting anything important. Right?

(The next day)

Naruto woke up bright and early, but was not saved from the piercing headache. _Kami, what happened last night._ Nevertheless, he made his final preparations to leave.

On the other side of town, the other blonde was thinking the exact same thing, until her thoughts were interrupted by a certain pink haired friend.  
"Pig! NARUTO LEAVES IN AN HOUR GET UP!"

 _Naruto… Naruto. Naruto. Naruto._ Ino could not think of why that name felt different to her that day. "Alright Forehead I'm coming."

(At the gate)

"You ready Gaki?" Jiraiya asked as he saw the yellow haired boy.

"Yea never been more rea-" He stopped as he saw all of his friends standing by the gateway out. He could feel himself starting to tear up. "Guys…. Thank you… thank you so much." He went rounds giving the final goodbyes.

"Your Youthful Fire will grow Naruto-san!"

"Naruto-san let us have a rematch when you come back."

"Not going to miss your smelly ass, are we Akamura? Just kidding Naruto, good luck."  
He went down the row until he ended up with Sakura and Ino. Sakura started first. "Get back safe, Naruto. I believe in you."

Naruto's eyes softened. "We still have a mission to complete, we'll get on it as soon as I come back, alright?"

Sakura smiled and nodded leaving the blondes to say their goodbyes. Ino looked up, her mind still confused. _Why does it feel like there's more meaning to this?_

Naruto also reflected those feelings, but would not stop him from saying goodbye. "I guess this is it, Ino-chan. See you in a little while." She quietly nodded, but decided it was better to give him a tight hug.

"You get back safe alright?"

"Alright. I promise."

"Kid, let's go." Jiraiya said, although he hated to break up the moment. Naruto nodded and slowly walked away from his friends, out the gate, leaving their eyesight, not be heard from for the next 3 years.

A/N

 **Well another chapter down. Looking back at this I feel like its more like a oneshot than a chapter but its a chapter i guess LOL. I'm sorry for the OOC, but let's just blame that on the drunkness. Please review so I know what to do better. The Kiba Hinata part was just a thought. What do you guys think about it? Having a lot of fun writing this, till next time, keep wandering these stories.**


	2. The Return

**Hey all! It's been many years since I last wrote anything (a little over three years). To be honest I am very out of the loop with Naruto. I have only just recently started watching again after nearly 8 years of not watching it. So, I know im going to need help. If I ever get any timeline things wrong, please PM or review. I am changing somethings of the timeline from this point on of course because well… Ino and Naruto didn't end up together. Posting schedule may be inconsistent as I need to get back into things a bit and I want to make all the chapters longer. This story will start in shippuden, however expect flashbacks to Genin days (much like how the anime itself did). Enjoy and tell me how I did. Please if you don't like it give me some constructive criticism. However, things like pairings won't be changed. Thinking about having a poll for some pairing but most are set in stone.**

It's been 3 years since Naruto and Jiraya had left to train. Naruto could finally see Konoha in the distance as he looked over the lush green forest.

The blond teen grinned, "Can't believe we're back, Ero-sennin,"

Jiraiya just gave a sigh, "I told you to stop calling me that, Naruto. You're not a kid anymore."

"Whatever you say Ero-sennin," Naruto replied fully knowing he would not change his Sensei's title.

 _With all the training he's gotten, he's matured physically but…. mentally he's still a fool._ Jiraiya thought to himself while shaking his head. _Somethings never change… Minato, I wonder what you would think about your little upstart._ He chuckled at the thought. _Maybe he isn't as mature as you were… but he makes a damn good Shinobi like you. Maybe even better… eventually._ Jiraiya suddenly jolted out of his thoughts as he saw Naruto's face right up in his face.

"You okay Ero-sennin?" Naruto looked with an eyebrow up, "You seem out of it," he said as he suddenly got a dirty thought and his face quickly twisted. "You aren't thinking of all the "research" you're going to do, are you?"

"GAH!" Jiraiya yelled as he hit Naruto's head. "You are a fool Naruto, an absolute fool."

Naruto quietly said to himself, "that's not exactly a no…." He sighed, he knew that his perverted Sensei would never change. "Hey Ero-Sennin, do you mind if I run ahead?"

Jiraiya looked at him for a second and replied teasingly, "Why in such a rush, Naruto? Is there someone you want to see?" He winked, "A certain pink haired lady?"

Naruto winced at his words, "I don't like her anymore... it's been a long time. I think my feelings have changed and hers has stayed exactly the same."

 _Hm… maybe more mature than I thought._ Jiraiya thought as he closed his eyes. "Fine, Naruto go, I'll see you in a few days after I talk to Tsunade."

"Thanks, Pervy Sage!" Naruto said as he looked behind him taking off at an increased speed. _I can't wait to see my friends… It's been so long. I wonder how they much they've grown._ Suddenly he got a mischievous idea. _But… it wouldn't be the worst idea to not tell them a while and pretend I'm someone else for a bit as they figure out._ Naruto thought for a bit as he got closer to the village. _But, I guess I should let some people know so the rumor spreads that I might be back._

The blonde teen finally stops in front of the giant gates. _Sigh it's been a long time. I've missed these walls._ The two lazy guards glance at him quickly than suddenly turn to each other.

"is that who I think it is?"

"It has to be right? Who else on earth has whiskers?"

"Good point. Wait… that's actually a good question… WHY DOES HE HAVE WHISKERS? THE KAZEKAGE DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING AND ISNT HE A JINC-"

"Shush, he's coming closer"

"fine, but we're talking about this later"

The guards yelled, "Naruto! Welcome back!"

Naruto turned his head to the guards as he walked past, "Glad to be back!" Naruto said with a confident smile. He quickly ran off into the nearest alley. _okay let's do this_ He thought. _I know! I'll pretend to be a Genin… huh do I still count as a genin?_

(Cut to in front of Ichiraku Ramen)

"Hi there I don't think I've seen you before, what would you like?" Teuchi asked with a smile to the little kid wearing a blue shirt and a leaf headband.

"Hmm… I don't know." The menu had grown so much during the time he was gone. However, something caught his eye, "What's the Naruto special?"

"Ah…It was Naruto's favorite back in the day when he came around. To remember him while he's gone I made it an item." Teuchi thought for a second. "I do wonder what happened to that boy after he left. It's been a while hasn't it now that I think about it… I wonder when he'll come back." He quickly came back to earth. "I wouldn't recommend the special though unless you're hungry. It's the biggest bowl we got."

"I'll take five!" exclaimed the "genin"

"Up for a challenge I see? You remind me of Naruto with that spirit!" He laughed at the memory of little Naruto trying to consume that much ramen. He was dying for the next few hours because his stomach hurt so much from the food. "coming right up… what was your name?"

"my name is…. Uh… Sho!"

"Well it's nice to meet you, Sho. I'll get your food ready."

(when food is being brought) 

"Sho, you eat like an animal" Teuchi said as he looked at the empty bowls. "Are you sure you aren't a little Naruto?"

"Maybe I am!" Sho stated gleefully. _Im going to be caught soon. I might as well tell him._ He then gave a smirk and changed his voice to his own. "But Jiji I never ate ramen with green onions, why are they here?"

Teuchi's eye's widened, "Naruto?"

The "child" started to laugh gleefully, "FOOLED YOU!"  
Poof! Naruto returned to his old state and gave him a sweet smile, "Sorry Jiji I had to!"

The old man sighed heavily, "Naruto... you haven't changed a bit."

Suddenly someone came to the shop. "Hey Teuchi can I get a-" Iruka stopped moving. "NARUTO? YOU'RE BACK?"

Naruto smiled, "Hey Iruka Sensei! Long time no see!"

"I don't know where you're going, but sit back down. You're telling me everything." Iruka paused, "Ramen on me." He thought back to all the times he had treated naruto.

He pretended to think it over but he knew he was staying,"You make it hard to reject you, Iruka-Sensei"

(As they talk rumor has spread throughout the city that Naruto has come home)

"WHAT?" Sakura dropped her food as she talked with Ino.

"That's what I heard, Forehead." Ino said nonchalantly, closing her eyes. "Apparently one of the guards saw him come in and walk toward that ramen place he likes. We can go find out if you wa-" She stopped as she realized she was talking to no one as Sakura was running away. _Geez I missed him too but is running really necessary._ She sighed, "SAKURA, WAIT UP!"

(an hour later)

"-and that's what happened!" Naruto said as he ended his story. "I had to get the new clothes because it burned off during training."

"Wow Naruto, sounds like it was a lot fu-" Iruka started but was cut off by a pink haired blur hitting and landing on top of Naruto.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU COME BACK AND YOU DON'T SAY HI TO YOUR OLD FRIEND FIRST YOU BAKA!" Sakura yelled in a pretend enragement with her right arm ready to slam him. She was in actuality really happy that her old friend had finally come back, but she wouldn't let him know that.

"Sakura-chan… please…. Get off me…." Said a Naruto that was crushed under Sakura. "You're going to kill me…."

Everyone hears a sigh walking into the shop. "hey fool, I missed you." Ino said as if she didn't really care, but her eyes were filled with genuine interest. _wow… he looks… good? … Ino what did you just say to yourself? Good? Him? What's wrong with you?_

Sakura finally got up and helped Naruto. "So how long have you been here, Naruto?"

He deadpanned, "Only a few hours, I was going to go say hi later Sakura-chan"

He looked at Ino with a grin, "Missed you too Ino."

 _Huh, she's become really pretty…_ He shook his head quickly. _What? Her? Pretty? Are you insane?_

"What are you guys up to later?" Naruto asked, "We can catch up over dinner."

Sakura frowned, "sorry Naruto Tsunade-sama wants me to go with her to train."

"To train?" Naruto exclaimed, "When did this happen?"

Sakura gave a laugh, "A lot has changed Naruto. We can talk about it later."

"Ah alright. How about you Ino?" Naruto turned to her.

Ino looked surprised, "You would go with just me? We didn't even talk much back in the day."

"Doesn't mean we can't talk now does it? C'mon my treat." Naruto gave a stunning smile to her as he peered into her eyes.

For some reason Ino couldn't get her eyes off him. "Alright Naruto… see you at 7?"

"Sounds good to me!" Naruto said happily. Everyone else were looking at each other questioningly. _Whats going on?_

 _Huh… maybe Naruto is finally over me._ Sakura thought, not sure whether or not she was sad or not. _I hope that's not going to change us. He needed to accept that we weren't meant to be. But what's going on with Ino? She seems to be to be really enjoying this. Is there something I don't know about? Maybe she's hiding something. I have to ask her later._

Sakura smiled at them, "Well you two have fun, I have to run, Tsunade needs me."

"See you later Sakura-chan" Naruto replied, "I need to go find a place to stay anyways."

Sakura looked back, "What happened to your room that you stayed in before?"

Naruto laughed, "Ha that old place? I wasn't going to pay rent while I wasn't even going to be there. I'm not stupid enough to do that. I put all my stuff in the storage building." He started to think back to the old days. "I guess I'll go to the hotel while I find a place"

"If you want… you can stay with me until you find a place." Ino blurted out. _Damn. Why did I say that? It came out without me even thinking._

Everyone looked at her with astonishment. Ino started to blush as everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why are you all looking at me? I'm just being nice."

Everyone thought, _that's exactly the reason. You're never nice._

"You sure about that Ino-chan?" Naruto asked, unsure if she was serious. _Has she changed so much that she would really let me stay with her? I swear she hated my guts last time I saw her._

"Of course! Why not?" Ino gave a weak smile. _What am I saying? What am I doing?_

"Don't you live in a one bedroom apartment Ino?" Sakura asked with her eyebrows scrunched. _What are you doing Ino?_

"It's fine, I have a pull-out couch." Ino said _WHY AM I NOT SAYING OH YEA I FORGOT OOPS SORRY?_

"Alright if you're sure Ino-chan, thanks a ton." Naruto gave her another dazzling smile.

 _He's so cute when he smiles… what am I saying? Am I crazy?_ Ino gave a stunning smile right back. "It's settled then! Let's go!"

The ramen owner and former Sensei raised their eyebrows at each other as the Sakura left alone and Naruto and Ino went along laughing and talking.

"He didn't even say goodbye," Iruka being slightly sad.

"That's Naruto for you," Teuchi said, "hasn't changed a bit, has he? I remember back when he was tiny he would always leave you hanging."

Iruka nodded. He then gave a grin, "You wanna bet on the two?"

Although he did not mention exactly what they were talking about the old man knew.

"Hm… She'll fall for him soon, what do you think?"

"I think it's already happened."

(on the walk to Ino's house)

"Hey Ino, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go for it." Ino said as she hummed happily

"Not that I'm not grateful, I am, but why did you invite me stay with you? I thought you hated me."

"Why would I hate you?" Ino asked with genuine surprise

"Because you have never been nice to me before." Naruto called back memories trying to remember when she was kind.

"What are you talking about you dumby! Don't you remember the time I… I… Uhhh... didn't I… Shit." Ino said as she struggled and sighed when she failed to come up with an answer. "Ok fine. Maybe I wasn't the nicest to you. Im sorrrryyy Naruto-SAMA" She put an emphasis on the sama as she jokingly pouted and rolled her eyes.

"Oh god. Please no, never call me that ever again."

"Fine if you stop asking nosy questions."

"Deal."

Ino sighed again. _Got myself out of that one… but that is a good question, why am I being so nice?_

"So, when are you going to announce yourself to everyone else?" Ino pondered, "All anyone talks about is you."

"I don't know, I'll get to it eventually." He gave a shrug.

"Always procrastinating, aren't you?" Ino joked

"That's my ninja way!" Naruto joked back with his signature tag line. He paused and thought for a second about the situation. _I wonder what would happen if I call this a date. I guess I'll test the boundaries. I need to know where we're at._ "Hey Ino?"

Ino rolled her head back and sighed, "God, you're full of questions, but yes?"

He turned to her and pointed toward the storage unit. "Can I meet you a little bit later I need to go find some clothes to switch into that's not what I'm wearing. I can't be wearing this to a date, can I?"

 _I hope she's not as strong as Sakura. Those fists were scary,_ He thought a bit too late _._

"Yea, you can't wear what you're wearing to a da-" Ino started but stopped as she processed what he was saying. "This is a date? When did I agree to a date?" She stopped as she glared at Naruto. _Date huh? He must have gotten pretty bold to ask me that so obviously._

"It's just the two of us, isn't it? Doesn't that count as a date?" Naruto asked trying not to get hit by her, "It's whatever you want to call it." _Date? Why did I call it a date? I am so stupid… Please on the name of Jiraiya don't kill me._

She stopped and gave it a thought, "Fine… I guess you're right." She pointed towards a house that very distinctively screamed Ino, "I'll meet you in a little bit than so I can switch clothes too. Go get your stuff, change and come over. My apartment is right there."

Naruto chuckled softly, "Purple? Why am I not surprised?"

"HEY! PURPLE'S THE BEST COLOR DON'T YOU TRY TO ARGUE ABOUT PURPLE!" Ino quickly exploded.

"Hey hey, I wasn't saying it wasn't." Naruto sweatdropped, "Just… predictable you know?" Naruto sighed, "Alright ill come meet you in a little bit. See you Ino."

Just like that he was off to the Storage Unit. _Hm… maybe I'll give him a chance._ Ino thought, _what am I saying… I'm already giving him a chance, if I wasn't I would've knocked him out cold when he said date._

Ino gave a small smirk as she came to the front door. _This day has become interesting. What are you thinking Naruto?_

 **A/N First chapter, what do yall think? Send me some Reviews on what you think could be better and ill give it some thought and if you liked it tell me what you liked. I was hoping to make the chapters much longer than just this but it felt better to end the chapter where we are right now and continue with the date in the next chapter.**


End file.
